The Parallel Rainbow
by illusione de ciel
Summary: It had always puzzled Tsuna why he was reincarnated to a different world, despite being alive and well in the past. Oddly enough, it was just Tsuna. No one else. Now, he had to solve the mysteries behind his life and his world in order to get back. But what was he to do, when the people of this world finally grew on him more than he let on? AU
1. Chapter 1

So I've been reading lots of web/light novels wherein people are reincarnated to another (usually _fantasy_ ) world. I'd like to try my hand on it. Please be kind!

* * *

 **Summary:** It had always puzzled Tsuna why he was reincarnated to a different world, despite being alive and well in the past. Oddly enough, it was just Tsuna. No one else. Now, he had to solve the mysteries behind his life and his world in order to get back. But what was he to do, when the people of this world finally grew on him more than he let on?

 **Title:** The Parallel Rainbow

 **Chapter 1. The Transfer and After**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been sitting in his office a while back, when the ground beneath him suddenly give way and he was pulled to an endless abyss. For a moment, he thought his Mist guardian was at it again, but dismissed it immediately after noticing the weird composition of light that soon engulfed him.

The moment he came about, a face loomed over him.

Surprised, Tsuna stepped back... except he couldn't.

Soft cushion padded his back, giving no room to back away, and what would've come out as a surprised yell only produced a pitched _Kuuu_. Like from a baby. Feeling a sense of foreboding, he turned to his hand — small and plump. He tried moving it just to be sure; and when it did, anxiety, confusion and curiosity all mixed in.

"Dear, I think there is still something wrong with our little Yacchan," a woman spoke, soft and gentle with a tinge of worry in them.

Tsuna turned to her. And now that he had properly looked at her, he realised she was a beautiful one — beyond compare — the kind of beauty he hadn't seen in the past 19 years, with long and soft brown curls and clear grey eyes. _Yacchan_ , that was what she had called him. Putting this and that, it might be a bit presumptuous of him, but Tsuna reckoned she was probably his mother in this world.

 _Mother, huh..._ Tsuna trailed off.

Back in his original world, Sawada Tsunayoshi had grown without parents. He had lived in an orphanage and breathed the street air all his life. His 'family name' was adopted from the foreign orphanage he had come from. It was also where he met most of his friends.

"..."

Speaking of his friends... Tsuna was sure they had probably realised by now that he was gone. All four was just somewhere within the compound after all, or city for that matter, and the remaining two was scheduled to return that day. In fact, all of them was supposed to meet and talk about the issue of a rampaging famiglia near the Southern border, so it was inevitable that they would inspect on him. Finding him gone, it would surely be disastrous. Tsuna hoped the damage would be kept at a minimum this time. Then again, knowing a certain someone…

Complex emotions bubbled up inside him, and his baby form cried out in real life.

"UwaAaaAaH"

He mentally cursed. Controlling a baby's body was a lot harder than he thought. It made him think back again on a certain someone. Hopefully, this would only be temporary, given that he was still just adjusting.

Soon after, the same woman scooped Tsuna up from his crib and patted his back, cradling him close to her in hopes of calming him down. And calming him, it did. Tsuna was attacked by the sudden urge to close his eyes despite his protests. The last thing he saw was a man, with blond hair and blue eyes, coming in from the half-opened door.

=.=.=

When Tsuna woke up, his mother had been sitting beside him, knitting what seemed to be socks. He turned to the door. It was closed, and beyond the window was dark. He had probably slept for at least half a day.

When the woman, his mother, noticed him moving, she turned to him and smiled. Tsuna was still having mixed feelings with this world. Strangely enough, however, he had slept soundly for (obviously) quite a while. He was worried for his friends and the people he left behind, yes; but at the same time, he felt oddly in place with where he is now.

He felt a hand on his forehead. Then, the woman sighed in relief. The door opened and in came two maids. _Identical twins_ , Tsuna noted, with their similar pink hair and heavily tanned skin. Their eyes were heterochromic. They bowed low. "Mistress Caterina, the doctor is here," one of them said. And upon their signal, a man — who Tsuna suspected was more of a quack than genuine — waltzed in.

"Ahh, mi carina!" His voice was annoyingly loud too. The doctor had his sights instantly zeroed in on his mother and practically bounced perversely to her direction. Caterina still had that bright smile on her face, but when the suspicious quack was about to have her, she side-stepped nondescriptly and avoided the assault. The doctor fell on unforgiving ground. "Still as cold, mi bella."

"Shamal," despite the gentle appearance, her voice was anything but. It even had a tinge of rebuke in them.

The doctor, Shamal, sighed and got up. If her tone was anything to go by, he didn't want to test her. For all he knew, he might as well throw away his life. "I don't normally treat guys but," the doctor propped up his hand, as a mosquito landed on his finger. His voice dropped a few octaves lower, perhaps trying to sound serious and cool, but Tsuna still looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Since it was my Caterina who asked, I couldn't refuse."

Shamal, or more known as Trident Shamal, primarily used mosquitos as his skill, or weapons, some would say. It sounded absurd and nearly impossible — to control something like a mosquito — but with his talent, he was able to pull it off. Shamal was a doctor up front, but only a select few knew god knows what he is really good at. It would make his doctor title laughably ironic.

Shamal turned towards the bundle on the crib. He had a weird feeling from the baby the moment he stepped inside the room. His eyes were too wide and his gaze too piercing for his tastes. For a moment, he even thought the baby was assessing him, not observing, _assessing_ , and was very much conscious of everything around him. The last straw was when the baby moved just when his mosquito was about to pierce his skin, and again the second time. His brow raised. It wasn't only until he had instructed his pet to tone down its bloodlust did the kid finally calm down.

 _Odd_ , he thought. Shamal had been there when the little midget was born, and even when he had been named and presented to the King. Back then, the baby was just like any normal baby. Would cry when he wanted to cry, laugh for no apparent reason, and then look at everything and everyone with its deceptively innocent and ignorant eyes. But now… _very odd,_ indeed.

Shamal had been somewhere far, _far_ away doing something under someone's orders when he received a distress call from Caterina and the Lion of Vongola, so he wasn't able to come immediately. This little midget must've really been in a life-death situation with the fever that time, for him to awaken his senses this early on, with not even a year after he was born.

He turned to Caterina. "It is alright now, mi carina. The little midget should be fine with enough rest."

Caterina sighed in relief. Then, laughed. "That was the most doctory line you've said in a while, Shamal," she said as she looked at her son once again. She was overflowing with motherly love, this bambina, that the doctor didn't have the heart to ruin the fun. So what, anyway, if the child had gained consciousness early on? It's not like it was abnormal, given his already abnormal bloodline.

=.=.=

Tsuna was left alone when his mother accompanied the doctor on the way out. He still had some lingering dislike (just a tiny bit) for the doctor, but he knew he was at least good with what he really does. He thought the mosquito was there to kill him, if its bloodlust was any indication, and so he had moved accordingly to protect himself. However, it turned out that it was just there to give him medicine after all.

'Geez, there was no need to go the roundabout way though,' he complained. Then again… realising he was a baby, that must've been the only best way to feed him medicine. Not to mention, most efficient, given that it went directly to the blood. The doctor was indeed skilled in his own way. Now, if only their own doctor back home was that understanding...

Tsuna sighed, which came out as a cough. He was feeling rather nostalgic again. He moved around and flailed a lot, but what came out of it was only tiredness and nausea. At least, _it_ was still there. But other than that, he really had no clue (other than gut feeling) as to why he was here or how to get back. At the very least, at least he was still conscious of who he _was_. Though at this point, he wasn't quite sure whether that was a good thing or not. He didn't want to forget his past and his friends, but at the same time, he wouldn't want to be too weird and act out of place, not when he also had his own family here, his own flesh and blood, that he would slowly start to get attached to... more than he had ever hoped _not_ to.

* * *

I'm really bad at titles and summaries. lol

This is more like a complicated mishmash of Katekyo characters and roles. Also, Tsuna will be smart and very competent in this one, given his experiences. I hope it wouldn't be too confusing. Please leave a comment on your thoughts before you leave! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Before anything else, I'd like to thank those who followed/favourited and reviewed this story! Thank you very much! :D

* * *

 **Last Time:** Tsuna crossed over.

 **Title:** The Parallel Rainbow

 **Arc 1. Ieyasu de Vongola Ciel**

 **Chapter 1.1. Daily Life of Young Ieyasu**

 _Location: Vongola Kingdom, circa 798_

At 1 year old, Tsuna finally learned of his names... his complete name in this world, and the condition of his immediate family. He was Ieyasu de Vongola Ciel, only son of the Duke of Vongola, Leoardo de Vongola Ciel, and the daughter of a powerful family ally, Caterina de Luce. His father was also the younger brother of the King VIII, Timoteo, which practically gave Tsuna legitimacy in taking the throne... as someone with the Blood of Vongola. In fact, even his father was sometimes addressed as Vongola Nono. The man himself disliked that moniker, however, as it seemed like he would usurp the throne one day. Hence, nowadays, he was mostly called the Lion of Vongola by the public. To his friends and relatives, Leo. Very rarely would he be called Leon. People would rather avoid it, so as not to confuse him with someone… or rather, something else.

Tsuna hadn't seen his father ever since that day he got sick. But that was normal, given his status in the Kingdom, Tsuna soon learned (not that it was meant to be a secret or anything). As a fellow leader, he knew how busy it was to run an organisation, let alone a Kingdom. As the boss of an upstart group he had named _Reborn_ in his past world, he was mostly in the office taking care of businesses, whilst his guardians had moved about to carry his every word. To this world, his role was like the King and his father his guardians. So he understood why he was always out, and never complained. Rather than getting himself worked up about his father, he devoted almost his entire time being a joy to his mother instead.

And now, nearly two years old, he was learning to talk and walk with her on the salas.

"Na… na," he muttered, earning muffled squeals from the maids and a small smile from the butlers. Caterina was no different, but wasn't at all selfish in giving out her smiles. She stretched her arms. "Come, Tsu-kun," she said, urging her son to walk all the way to her side.

Tsuna practically ran towards his mother, but tripped and fell when he was about to reach her. Good thing Caterina de Luce was able to safely catch him. Her motherly love flowing out at full maximum.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was so frustrated his body wouldn't move the way he wanted. He didn't want to cause psychological problems, being a baby that could fully talk and all if he could, but it was still so embarrassing! Talking baby when his mental capacity was that of a 19-year old! _Every day_ he would wake up hoping all this was just a dream. Only that _that_ dream never poofed out like he wanted. And now, he was faced with _this_ instead. These milestones... _baby milestones_ of his own.

"Nana," Tsuna called again, giving birth to a whole new nickname Caterina would be later known with. He had done the same thing to himself a few weeks ago, saying "Tsu…na" while pointing at himself (suffice to say, his first word was his name). Caterina was surprised when she saw and heard that, but recalling how names were engraved upon oneself, thinking it was probably a subconscious thing, dismissed it soon afterwards. Since then, however, she had put it upon herself to call him Tsu-kun.

Tsuna had a smile blooming on his face. Inwardly, however, he was cursing he couldn't even properly mention mama or Caterina. "Nana," was all he could say. Probably because the name of the woman who took care of him at the orphanage was named Nana?

=.=.=

Just a day before Tsuna turned 2 years old, his father returned.

Tsuna was playing catch that time with the maids at the second floor, when the ball rolled near the full length windows. His father had just arrived that time, with men in military clothes right behind him. This was the first time Tsuna had seen his father so clearly. Beyond the cream-coloured hair and deep blue eyes was a gentle mien. But if rumours were true, he also knew his father was anything but that, especially to the enemies who intended harm on his family.

According to the maids, his father even ran rampage on another kingdom when he heard news Caterina was captured and soon-to-be wed against her will. 'It was so dreamy,' the maids commented. Apparently, his parents were friends even before then. As sons and daughters of monarchs, they met on a some sort of school for nobles and the gifted. But thinking she was intended for his brother, Leo suppressed his feelings despite the blooming chemistry. It was only after that incident when the two finally made their feelings known, after the now-King said Caterina was free to choose who she wanted and wished them well. Of course, punishment was still dealt with to the kingdom who attempted to capture the gem of Luce, and now gem of Vongola. Timoteo approved of his brother's actions, and was even the one who suggested the "extra measures." It never ended well to those who tried to cross the Vongola.

Tsuna's eyes sparkled upon seeing his father. This was, after all, the only lifetime when he experienced a father. And especially after hearing all those good rumours about him, it made him somewhat proud. Tsuna had always easily admired noble men like him. Back in his world, he had only known a few — people he looked up to. And now, his father was one of them.

.

As if sensing the desire of his son to see him, the Lion of Vongola looked up to the second floor, where a curious young blond stood behind a window. He couldn't help but let a small smile escape in response, earning gasps and stares from the people with him. For all everyone knew, Vongola Nono, the Lion of Vongola, rarely smiled.

=.=.=

In the next two years, Leo stayed mostly at home. Though he was still summoned every so often by the King, he would always try to get back in a day at most. Caterina tried her best to assure her husband they were fine, but Leo was stubborn. Tsuna also tried his hand to be the understanding kid, but it turned out his puppy-dog eyes were interpreted as pleading not to go than "it's okay."

In every aspect of Tsuna's life, Leo was very hands on. When his son had shown interest in the Kingdom's history, he had no qualms divulging any information he knew. It came quite a shock to him at first, having a three-year old ask him questions deeply rooted in politics and history, but he had soon dismissed it as his son being a genius, and seriously taught him about the country's past. Passing it off as bedtime stories.

Only when Tsuna turned four did the uncanniness of his son's growth finally hit him.

Tsuna manifested flames.

=.=.=

It was already normal within the Vongola mansion to see their young master play happily with Bester, their master's pet liger and partner. In some occasions even, Tsuna would ride the liger and went with his papa either on a spree in town or on some wild exploration outside the compound. Most of the time, it was just for fun and games (at least that's what the maids and most of the staff thought so). So it came to them quite a shock upon having them return one day all bruised and exhausted. Tsuna, in particular, was in a very bad shape.

"Leoardo!" their mistress, Caterina, ran to them the moment she saw them from upstairs. Master Vongola was still in a good shape, other than a bloody cut on his shoulder. But lying on his arms was a burnt Tsuna. It was also the first time they had seen their mistress so angry at their master. She immediately took the poor boy off his arms, before relaying instructions after instructions and heading straight towards the mansion.

Leo had nothing to say. Perhaps he had gotten careless? Perhaps he had underestimated the enemy? They were caught up in a huge ambush while they were returning, he narrated, that despite his usual careful planning and overprotectiveness, he had mistakenly let Tsuna fall on enemy hands. He wasn't scared however. He just knew he would get him back. What caught him unprepared however, was his son burning everything down the moment he saw his father being stabbed in the arm.

"I wished you would be more careful next time, Leoardo," Caterina rebuked. They were now all on the salas, with Tsuna lying prone on a couch, a yellow light seeping from Caterina's hands to her son.

"I know. I'm sorry, Nana."

Caterina ignored her husband, and turned all her focus to her son. The burns on Tsuna's body wasn't that bad, but it wasn't laughable either. The ones on his hands and arms were the deepest, probably the point where the flames first appeared.

She knew her son was bound for greatness, if his curious eyes and inquisitive mind were anything to go by. Not to mention, the blood that flowed in his veins. But to summon flames as early as four! Now, that was unheard of. Normally, it would take a kid around 7 or 8 years of age before they could bring forth their flames. Moreover, judging by the degree of his burns and the narration of her husband, it wasn't just any finger-sized flame either.

Caterina looked troubled. Leo better find a way to amend this, or else.

She took a cursory glance at her husband. He was staring intently at their kid, too afraid to look away in fear he'd leave them. That time baby Tsuna caught a fever still scarred him, no doubt. Bester, for one, was restless as well. Eager to lick the kid to wake him up, but held down by the glare of one Caterina de Luce. One look at him and she knew how guilty he really must've felt. Leoardo was never careless, that she was sure. Perhaps the enemies this time were indeed strong, stronger than normal at least. Her brows crossed. "Don't worry. I am not blaming you. I am sorry too," she said, looking his way. It was but a brief look, just for assurance, before turning to Tsuna once again, "I got carried away a while ago."

Leo didn't say anything further. He loved his son greatly too, and was very protective of him, so he understood how she felt and let the matter drop. Instead, replaying everything that happened a while back, he was thinking of something else entirely. No doubt the 'amends' Caterina was expecting from him.

=.=.=

 _'_ _Cough' 'Cough'_

When Tsuna came about, he could make out the silhouette of his mother. _She must've healed me_ , was the first thing he thought. Tsuna already noted his mother's flames a long time ago. While both he and his father were purely Sky type users, Caterina de Luce was a combination of both Sun and Sky. She was known as a very powerful healer throughout the Kingdom, as someone who was able to expertly synchronise the Sky's harmony and the Sun's activation classes. So when she wasn't able to heal him using what she knew back when Tsuna was still a baby, she was at a standstill and driven to the edge. Nearly the same could be said right now. Still four and already experiencing second degree burns.

"Ma… ma," Tsuna said weakly. He never meant to worry them. He groaned. He wanted to get up, but his body wouldn't even move. He didn't know he had gotten so weak!

"Yes? Mama is here, Tsu-kun. Relax, don't push yourself," Caterina rubbed her son's arms before carefully pulling him closer for a hug, unknowingly making the child in her arms even more miserable inside. She had wanted to heal her husband's wounds after Tsuna, but all that came flying out the window the moment her son called. Not that Leo minded.

In the past three years, in an attempt to get back to his old world, Tsuna had poured everything he had on learning this world and its mechanics. For all Tsuna knew — _felt_ — they were all connected. If the flames were any indication, they were _very much_ the same to his old world. Hence, his instincts told him he crossed over precisely because of that. He had asked his father about the Kingdom, about its history, and had even convinced him to show him the library or let him go out explore the Kingdom because of this. The price was that he had considerably cut down his time for practicing his own flames to absolute zero.

Tsuna cursed himself. He wasn't normally this stupid, but now he felt he was. Getting burned by his own flame, what the hell was that? It was laughable. If only… if only he was here, what would he think of him?

 _Sorry… everyone_ , his brows crossed remembering his past. He has to put _that_ on hold for the meantime. He definitely needed to balance practicing his flames with searching for answers this time. Then again... Tsuna frowned. He really miscalculated everything. Who knew how powerful his flames would become in this world! Who could ever control those raging flames?! And that was another source of his headache.

The first time Tsuna tapped on to his flames, he was still a baby. Back then, he'd done it to protect himself from the bloodlust of a certain mosquito. It felt warm to his fingertips, the usual calming flame that surrounded and enveloped him. But then… recalling everything that happened in the battlefield, the flame that came out was pure and wild — _raging_. Despite his knowledge of flames and years of controlling them, he wasn't able to tame this one.

'This would really be troublesome,' he had thought, before fatigue caught him once again.

"Nana?"

Caterina shook her head and smile. "It's alright. He just fell asleep."

Leo calmed down and nodded. However, hearing the wake up call (or cough, rather) from his son earlier, the young Vongola lion had already stood up to put his new plans in motion. There are a number of people he had yet to teach some lesson. Moreover… to think that man was so hard to track in the first place, he also better start now.

When one Leonardo de Vongola Ciel thought of something, he was the kind of man who'd act on it immediately, and see it finished until the end.

"Nana, I'll be gone for a while," Leoardo crossed the room and kissed his wife and son. "Bester, come." Then, with a flutter of his bloody white cape, he was gone. Caterina de Luce resisted the urge to run to her husband like a girl in love once more. Since when had it been since she last saw him this heroic? And to think she was mad at him a while back, inches away from filing a divorce.

=.=.=

Three days in and Tsuna felt good as new. Rather than his usual trip to the library, he had dedicated his entire morning running in the hallway instead. Not one understood how their young master thinks. One moment, he wanted to read a book. Next, he wanted to go out. So when he declared he'd be running all day, no one questioned him. Running was good exercise anyway. As a kid, it was good to be energetic. Not to mention, it had always been deemed unwise to question the masters in the first place.

When Tsuna took a small break by the stairs, one of the Cervello twins ran up to him to tell him some news, probably something good, judging by the subtle rise of her lips and the smile in her eyes. "Master Ieyasu, Master Vongola is back," then she bowed low. To his mother, Tsuna was Tsu-kun. To his father, Yasu. Everyone else called him by his proper name of this world — Ieyasu. Sometimes even, Young Master Vongola. To Tsuna, none of them mattered. A name was simply a name. Tsuna was Tsuna. He was still himself, and that was what mattered.

"Ahh… thank you!" Tsuna smiled, before breaking into another run downstairs. He faintly heard his mother call him to slow down, especially while on the stairs, but he ignored it and dove towards the front door. He excitedly twist it open, expecting his father on the other side. To his surprise and absolute horror, however, what greeted him was a familiar baby in a suit and fedora hat.

"Ciaossu."

* * *

Please imagine Leo as more of Vongola Quinto, not Iemitsu. It's just 'cause Quinto gave a more fantasy-esque noble image so I picked him. The same can be said about Caterina. Rather than imagining her as Nana, I kind of picture her as something like Gokudera's biological mom... or Elena.

Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, again, for all the reviews and the new adds! Take care, everyone! :D

* * *

 **Last Time:** Daily life of Tsuna as he tried to adopt himself to his new environment, learning more of the world in hopes of finding clues whilst bonding with his father at the same time. He publicly manifested his flames at 4 yo, the youngest to ever do so. So his father took it upon himself to hire the best tutor for his son.

 **Title:** The Parallel Rainbow

 **Chapter 1.2. Daily Life of Young Ieyasu**

 _Location: Vongola Kingdom, circa 801_

Seeing Reborn in all his baby-like glory, Tsuna really wanted to cry and laugh like the nearly-crazy madman he was (of course, courtesy to the very same baby in front of him, and his trainings that really push any once-sane man to insanity). He wanted to both hug and curse the kid for leaving just like that. A lot of questions popped up in his head- Why did he leave? Why was Reborn in _this_ world? Why was _he_ here? But Tsuna... he resisted in the end. And all for a very basic (stupid) reason: Tsuna was afraid he'd be shot in the head. In the past, it _became_ normal, yes; however, considering he is _still_ a baby himself (at least relatively young) right now, and lacked proper training, he did not dare.

In the original world, Sawada Tsunayoshi had known Reborn. He was his mentor, after all. And for the past eight years since his famiglia _Reborn_ stabilised (well, at least unofficially established but was yet to have its name), the two of them had been in numerous life and death situations. He couldn't even count them with his hands and feet combined!

However, ever since the Rainbow Battle ended, as he recalled, all known hitmen babies had disappeared without a trace. Even memories of them. Until Tsuna crossed over, _none_ had ever remembered the Arcobaleno, none other than Tsuna. Looking at the breathing piece of evidence in front of him, he was now _sure_ that the two worlds are connected. This baby right in front of him was the walking encyclopaedia to his questions. But... was he still the same Reborn? Or is he a different one? Tsuna had to tread carefully if he wanted answers.

"Re…born?" Tsuna's voice was one part excited and three parts curious. He wanted to see whether the Reborn of this world had any memories of his… their world. His resounding answer was a hard pinch on the nose and his hands being twisted over. He didn't realise he had already leaned in too close.

"ItTtEeEeeE!"

"I haven't introduced myself," simply put: _how did you know my name._ At least, that's what Tsuna thought the baby had in mind. After all, knowing someone's name without meeting them beforehand was suspicious. Tsuna's brows crossed. "Also, don't come so close to me, Baka-Yasu."

"Reborn-san," Caterina called, forcing the two to break apart. She was just a few steps away, a smile blooming on her face upon seeing a familiar figure. Caterina de Luce was obviously glad in seeing the infamous hitman. "Leo must've contacted you."

"Leo still had some trash to dispose of, so he asked me to go ahead first. I might stay here for quite some time." Reborn ignored the panting Tsuna and jumped straight to Caterina's shoulders.

"Ahh, that's not a problem. It's always good to have you here, Reborn-san. Should we arrange a separate room for you or...?"

"No need for that, Caterina. _If_ Baka-Yasu pass, I'll stay in his room."

Caterina nodded. She made a signal to the two maids by her side, and the two promptly left to do the necessary arrangements. Caterina knew Reborn had standards in choosing the students he train, if that _if_ was indication enough. Nevertheless, she was pretty confident her son would pass. Hence, she ought to prepare for his long-term stay. Or even otherwise, in case the one in a billion chance happens her son would be rejected, she was resolved to using familial persuasion to tie down the hitman. She wanted _him_ to guide her son. After all, Caterina de Luce knew firsthand what Reborn could do. It wouldn't even be surprising if his abilities are known throughout the realm.

"Only that... I didn't know you'd be arriving now. I didn't get to prepare your favourite coffee," she admitted, a bit embarrassed for this tiny miscalculation on her part.

"Then... I'll have your usual tea instead."

To that, Caterina smiled. Then, they were off to the dining area. It was only a bit later when one Caterina de Luce finally remembered Tsuna still lying on the floor by the door. Suffice to say, the young Vongola was heartbroken that day.

=.=.=

Tsuna didn't expect the strong hold Reborn would have on his mother, to a point she even forgot about him by the door! Also, what was that with the Cervello twin? He really thought his dad had come back! Only to be replaced by this tutor from hell.

Tsuna was silently munching his cookies, observing his mother and Reborn talking in front of him.

"How is Luce?" Reborn inquired. Tsuna mentally raised a brow at the softness of his voice upon mentioning the name 'Luce.' That was so uncharacteristic of him, Tsuna mused. This was _not_ the normal Reborn, he noted.

"Papa last said she was fine. Her body is still finely preserved at the temple."

Reborn calmly sipped his tea. Then, he took something off of his suit's inner pocket. Out came what seemed to be a very expensive ruby ring.

"Give this to Gamma when he writes," he handed the ring to Caterina.

"For Luce?"

"Hn…"

Tsuna almost fell off his seat. Reborn?! _That_ Reborn giving a ring and being openly concerned about someone? This was _that_ Reborn?! And Luce? Preserved? This conversation was getting weirder by the second. He looked at the famed hitman, then at his mother.

Tsuna never heard of a Luce back in his world. But Tsuna did hear of a Gamma, and was well associated with said Gamma in fact. He was the husband of the boss of Giglio Nero, another mafia family he was allied with, and father of the then Sky Arcobaleno, Uni! In the past, he had no relations of that famiglia, other than as allies. In this world, apparently, he was his uncle, being his mother's brother-in-law, and Uni his cousin. Tsuna haven't met either of the two in this world. So everything on that end was still at a standstill.

But Luce… Tsuna's knowledge of her was next to none, apart from her probably being her mother's ancestor (from piecing this and that of their conversation). In the past years, the leads he's been following was simply the Vongola, thinking the answers could be found in the Kingdom he had transmigrated into. He hadn't considered the possibility coming from her mother's side. He cursed. Yep, he had significantly slowed down. He blamed it all on baby training!

He better start redoing his notes. More like, he _has_ to.

"I found it while on a one week Safari trip and pulled it out of an Aztec grave. It was supposed to be precious."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Well, at least some things… never did change. He only wished the soul of whoever once owned that ring wouldn't come back from the dead to haunt them.

Apparently, in this world, it was very much possible. Not only dragons and beasts exist, but also magic of various kinds. There were beast tamers, dragon slayers, or even dragonoids! So it wasn't weird that her mother's ancestor's body would be preserved for a long time, and preserved well. Perhaps under the right magic and spell, it can be done. Even this thing called 'flame' flowing within him is also part of that magic, albeit a rarer one at that. It was everywhere but nowhere, only to be possessed by selected nobles and individuals.

Tsuna wondered why everything suddenly turned silent. When he looked up, he was faced with the scrutinising gaze of his then, and (he supposed) now present mentor. Tsuna suddenly feel conscious.

"How is it, Reborn?" Caterina asked.

"He is… passable."

Caterina sighed, before calmly sipping her tea with a smile.

On the other hand, Tsuna was indignant. _What's up with that brief hesitation?!_ he complained. Reborn stood on the table, before walking towards his end. "Do not worry, Baka-Yasu. By the time I am done, you will stand proudly as the future heir of Vongola." He smirked.

Tsuna didn't like the sound of that. More like...

 _I don't want that at all!_

He just wanted home.

=.=.=

The moment his family accepted Reborn into the mansion, everything took a nosedive to hell. It was the same training from back in his world, albeit probably twice the pain. The lightning he used to zap him in the morning was sharper too! Not to mention, before he could even say his answer, the mines around him would still explode.

'I already know you'd say the wrong answer, Baka-Yasu,' was the only excuse Tsuna would get out of it. If only Tsuna didn't realise how badly he needed this training, he would've complained like in the past. He considerably held back this time.

"Reborn," Tsuna called. They were both inside his room- the blond kid on his bed, reading his book material for the day, while Reborn was on the floor, communicating with his Blood Moth spies, the winter edition. The baby didn't respond, but Tsuna knew he now caught his attention.

"Why are you a baby?" he asked. This was the same question he had asked the Reborn of his world. Tsuna knew a part of the answer, but not all. Reborn never told him, but he had guided him to the answers he sought (except, he never got anything out in the end). Tsuna's questioning this time was not merely to try his hand again on prying the answers off of him, but to also gauge his reactions. Tsuna still hadn't given up on the notion that both Reborns were one and the same. They became babies because of the very same curse. If he could solve that, perhaps he could be one step away of getting back. Killing two birds with one stone.

Then again, like the usual…

"ItTtEeEeeE!"

The baby hitman jumped in front of him, and flicked him on the forehead. "Do not worry about it too much, Baka-Yasu. It is none of your concern," came the most expected response. But Tsuna wasn't one to give up.

"Then what is the Arcobaleno?" There was a visible cross on the hitman's forehead. Tsuna had pressed his luck too far. "A-also, I am Tsuna. Tsu-Na!"

The baby didn't grace him with a reply, merely looking at some of the question and answers the former answered on the book. "You got one wrong, Baka-Yasu! Redo them again."

Then the mines buried on his bed went off.

=.=.=

It wasn't until Tsuna was five when he first met the King of Vongola, Vongola VIII, Timoteo. He had cream-coloured hair like his father, and a thick moustache. There was nothing particularly note-worthy about the man, perhaps apart from the regal air around him, something worthy of being King, and the nondescript sceptre he was always carrying. True, it was 'nondescript' and yet to Tsuna, it was the most blinding and looked like the most dangerous thing. His instincts had never betrayed him in this sort of issue, so it was always good to just trust it and keep the newfound info in mind.

Timoteo was more than 10 years ahead of Leo. His hair had a few streaks of grey. And yet, despite his age, he was still without a Queen and heir. A lot of his advisers and retainers feared for this, but Timoteo was jolly like usual and did not mind. For all he knew, there was always his brother (though Leo was strongly against it) and Ieyasu. Not that he was retiring anytime soon anyway.

Tsuna love his uncle! He was gentle and warm. He came during his birthday, and stayed in the mansion for more than a week, sometimes even giving a hand during his tor- tutorials. He said he had always been guilty he couldn't come soon enough and missed a lot of the holidays and Tsuna's birthdays (he only sent gifts). Tsuna assured his uncle it was alright. Apparently, if not for an urgent business, his grandma, Daniela would've come too.

"Uncle, what's the Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked straightforwardly. The both of them were sitting at the balcony on the second floor, Ottavo sitting on a lounge chair. Tsuna was on the floor right beside his uncle, leaning against Bester. Below them was the back garden.

Brief hesitation flashed on the King's eyes. Tsuna's question caught him off-guard, no doubt. Timoteo looked accusingly at Leo, before the latter disappeared inside and towards the salas, where his pregnant wife was probably resting. "Uncle?"

"Ahh... Well, Yasu-kun, the Arcobaleno... they are said to be the strongest hit- ahem- warriors in this world. There are seven of them who held that title, seven you should never _ever_ dare cross," Timoteo went for the safer kid-friendly route and warned gently. He smiled. He thought the matter would already drop after that, but one look at his nephew and he knew he was wrong.

Those things... Tsuna already knew! He was hoping for new information. And sensing his uncle still had some, he wanted to know! Sawada Tsunayoshi was not one to back off easily. If his father had nothing more to say, and his tutor ignored him, he wouldn't just stand aside without trying to get his uncle talking.

Tsuna looked at his uncle eagerly, challenging him to say more. Timoteo cleared his throat. "Err… Well," the King heavily considered his words. Perhaps it was safe to start with history?

"Long ago, they were legends, considered to be the strongest of their time. Even until now, they are. But people often underestimate them these days because of their form. They looked no more than babies after all, younger than even you, Yasu-kun, and they never age. But they could easily destroy a Kingdom if they wished."

Tsuna's eyes widened. He knew Reborn was powerful, but he didn't expect him to be _this_ powerful.

Timoteo clearly saw the shocked and expectant gaze of the lad. He had already anticipated the young Ieyasu was a brilliant kid. Everyday, Leo would gush about him after all, indirectly hinting him to stop giving the Vongola Lion duties that will take a day. He wanted to return home, back to his loving wife and his cute son who wouldn't stop asking him about politics and magic. Even then, however, the Vongola King did not expect the brilliance and interests of the kid was to _this_ extent.

"They exist everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. No one knows how they came to be, only that they appeared because they were needed. And that they were the fundamental key that held the balance of the universe, them along with _us_... I mean, us people. So, there were theories that said they would only disappear when the world is about to end-"

"End?!"

Vongola Ottavo looked at the lad. Tsuna had a troubled expression on his face, Timoteo didn't understand why. "Well, those were just theories, Yasu-kun," the King smiled. He patted the kid on the shoulders, hoping to ease whatever troubles the lad may have. He was probably just alarmed at this information. It wasn't like it was common knowledge after all- how the world's end rests on seven babies. "No need to trouble yourself on these things. I'm sure your mentor, Reborn, isn't leaving so soon. He still have to raise you after all." He laughed.

The kid's frown eased up into confusion and he looked at his uncle. Timoteo mistook it for somethjng else.

"Ahh... Yasu-kun. You may not know, but Reborn is one of those Arcobaleno," he clarified, "He is even said to be the strongest among the seven. As his pupil, there is no doubt you will do great things, Yasu-kun," the Vongola King looked at the lad. It was his time to look expectant.

"!"

Timoteo laughed. This nephew of his was such an honest, observant kid. He didn't have any worries leaving things on his hands. Only that...

Timoteo ruffled the child's gravity-defying hair. He deeply wished his nephew would find great friends who'll help him when the time comes. "You don't have to worry about this, Yasu-kun. It's in your-"

"A hundred pound mallet!"

The talk was abruptly cut short when a hammer suddenly went down the floor Tsuna once sat. Bester naturally got up and moved as well. Despite being made of reinforced concrete, there was a noticeable crack on the floor right where the hit landed. Tsuna was really glad he reacted in time.

"Reborn!"

"What do you think you are doing, Baka-Yasu? For skipping on your training yesterday, you should be finishing both workloads today!"

There was an incredulous look on the young Vongola's face. "Ha? What do you mean both workloads? I thought today was also free day!" he pouted, trying to earn some sympathy from the King. He never got any.

"Stop complaining, Baka-Yasu, and start rereading those notes! You are already behind schedule."

What followed right after were a few gunshots, laughters from the King, and a screaming Tsuna as he raced back towards his room.

* * *

 **2.2.5 Daily Life of Young Master Ieyasu as Told by a Third Person**

Ciao! My name is Ricardo Cañeda III, a very very very _very_ … ahem, anyway, I'm a _very_ distant relative of the Vongola family. I was named Ricardo after the Kings of Old, believed to be of good luck to me. But right now…

I don't feel lucky at all!

This family _is_ far from normal! Why did I even sign up for this?!

It had only been three months since I arrived at the Vongola mansion. For what, you might ask? For training! It was quite normal for low-born nobles to go and serve under an upper rank one. I say 'serve', but it's really a very prestigious honour. Not only was it used to train ourselves in the etiquette and properness of being noble, it was also the standard procedure of forming connections and perhaps rise up in rank.

As a very… distant relative of the Vongola, I was a few steps ahead of the others and was therefore tasked to serve as a footman in Master Leo's house. When I first came in, I was to be an assistant to a young butler named Mochida-san, who directly served the Young Master.

Even before I entered the noble circle, Young Master Ieyasu was already the constant topic for both nobles and commoners alike. So young and yet was said to be a genius both in books and in using his flames. There was even a rumour that said Young Master Ieyasu started using his flames when he was still a baby! Suffice to say, and with the lack of heirs from Ottavo, a lot of the people began pinning their hopes on the young kid.

So when I first stepped in, I had expected nobleness and suffocating regality.

Except… it wasn't? Like... _huh_? It really wasn't?

I could still vividly remember the first horror that greeted me.

I was visibly shaken that time — quite literally, since the mansion shook with such force I thought there was a high intensity earthquake somewhere nearby. And after hearing loud crashes from the direction where I was supposed to go, I panicked and immediately ran towards it.

I thought I could play hero if I could somehow save Young Master Ieyasu from imminent danger.

But of course, I was wrong.

An explosion went off and I was thrown to the side. I managed to keep myself awake, but the dust was too thick I could barely see. I couldn't will my legs to stand up.

 _'Cough''Cough'_

I got a handkerchief out of my pockets and covered my mouth (my mother advised me before it was standard protocol for butlers to always carry at least three sets of handkerchief a day, I'm glad I followed her).

Luckily, the dust started to settle not a few moments later. So I willed my legs to stand up again. I was still under that fantasy notion I could play hero after all. However, just a few steps in and I could feel movements ahead of me. I stilled for a few seconds, reaching for a dagger inside my inner breast pocket at the same time. I thought perhaps the earthquake turned out to be an enemy assault instead. I had to prepare myself, and so waited until my vision completely cleared.

Well, I wish I hadn't, hadn't waited... and just ran off instead. In fact, I actually wished I hadn't gotten inside this mansion in the first place. Period.

Rather than enemy, a few steps ahead was a... rather bizarre sitation.

What was supposed to be my mentor, Mochida-san (I was able to recognise him because I had gotten info about him weeks prior), was now lying bald on the hallways. He was wearing a full battle gear, except it was torn and weary, his wooden sword broken in half. Standing in front of him was none other than the Young Master himself, very much alright might I add, holding what I suppose would be... Mochida-san's hair? There was a bright flame on his forehead, and not too soon, he had yelled something like, "Getting an ippon out of Mochida-san!"

The next thing passed by in a blur. People poured in trying to get Young Master Ieyasu off of Mochida-san.

Next day, I became the Young Master's personal butler. Mochida-san was dismissed from duty. Apparently, he was too incompetent to even have his info leaked out, and his purposes for entering the Vongola mansion was less than noble. His attitude was far from good and so he was better off being thrown out. That "ippon match" turned out to be his punishment from the Young Master.

Well, that's what my fellow servants said. But then, for me, 'so why make him butler in the first place if there was this much complaints about him even so early on?!'

"Oi, Osamu," one of the more intelligent maids pulled me closer. _Osamu_ —that's how I'm called. "Let me give you a hint: Do not _ever_ question how the master runs things. They are so far ahead of us that we can never _ever_ understand how their minds work."

To that, I wholeheartedly agree and mechanically nodded.

But it placed me in a rather precarious situation. For one, I could no longer easily resign from this job as I wished. On the upside, being a butler of the Young Master made me respected and adored by a lot. It also gave me front-row seats on any major events. On the downside, however, I had to be extra careful on how I act. Especially around that baby hitman. I still get nightmares from that scene a few months back. But after knowing the Young Master a bit more, he turned out to be very kind and friendly. He was helping me ease in a bit into my role. For that, I was thankful.

But of course, I thanked a little too soon.

Now, as a butler of the Young Master, it was natural that I come with him wherever he goes… even if that meant receiving collateral damages from his outside "trainings" as well.

"BEWARE: Death Mountain"

I gulped.

Haaah… there's bound to be another round of nightmares after this.

* * *

The last bit was more of an omake, an introduction to next chap? lol Also, due to upcoming exams, I might not be able to update in about a month. Please leave a comment before you leave! I will try to answer any confusion/question you might have. Thank you for understanding, and reading! Also, in a while, you'll know how much of a full-blown AU this story is... sort of. lol :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time:** Tsuna didn't expect he'd meet his past tutor, Reborn, once more. Taking this as an opportunity, he re-started his combat training while trying to figure out the mystery connection behind his old world and the one he's currently in.

 **Title:** The Parallel Rainbow

 **Chapter 1.3. Daily Life of Young Ieyasu**

Years passed and the young Vongola was now nearly ten years old.

 _Location: Death Mountain Village (unofficial), circa 806_

A relatively older Sawada Tsunayoshi put down his pack and joined some hunters and adventurers gathered around the central fire, Osamu following right behind him. The two had gotten exponentially better in combat over the past four years, to a point their wounds were only limited to a few scratches. The recently deeper ones were a few days old, and caused by recent disturbances in the woods.

In the past years, just the mention of Death Mountain would've been a nightmare to the two. But now, even without Reborn, the duo could already spend an overnight in the forest without a problem. The mountain no doubt becoming a mere plaything to them.

Just after they had seated, some of the villagers automatically offered them food. Although the air had been heavy because of recent happenings, it did not stop the friendly villagers from treating their guests with utmost hospitality and care. Tsuna secretly admired them for that.

The two quietly paid for their meals and ate their fill.

Tsuna recognised most of the people gathered around. After all, a lot of them were veterans that frequented this village after their hunts. As someone who had stayed in town almost more than his own mansion, Tsuna had become some sort of honorary villager; and hence, became familiar with a lot of people.

Over the years, the blonde kid slowly but steadily gained reputation within the village. First as a young independent mercenary, and the next as an expert hunter despite being less than ten. The Death Mountain Village, or sometimes called Village of the Forest, greatly valued the trades from visitors like Tsuna. After all, it's how they thrive for being a neutral town — getting Death Mountain's raw materials and producing valuable goods from them after. If not for the adventurers, they'd have to do it all by themselves, which would prove a challenge given their small population. Hence, Tsuna as the Prince of Vongola Kingdom (a compatriot adventurer had accidentally disclosed it one time) was actually of little significance to them, but his topnotch hunts were considered godsend.

"Tsuna-chan, long time no see! I didn't expect Vongola would let you off tonight," Naito Longchamp grinned as he sat next to the blonde. He was an adventurer from a far-off Kingdom, the Holy Empire of Ljos, and one of the very few Tsuna was close to...

"If you're looking for Basil, you just missed him. He went home, said he won't be back until about a year. Well, he did receive a heavy blow. I reckon that wound of his needed some serious attention," Naito happily munched on his boar leg, before asking a serving villager for some ale, not forgetting to flirt with her a little. His friends were seated not far, talking to another group of people.

"How's your own wound? Still hurting?"

Tsuna smiled. "No. Not so much anymore, no."

"Ahaha! Good then!" the elder kid patted him on the shoulder.

"So any luck on the hunt today, Tsuna-chan? Caught anything interesting on your way?"

Tsuna sighed. "None," he answered.

The teenage Naito turned quiet as he drank his remaining ale. The blonde kid knew Naito was trying hard to ease the atmosphere, and Tsuna was starting to feel quite apologetic for being unresponsive.

"Yeah... me too."

"..."

"So I guess there are days even the famed young hunter would find trouble with his hunt, huh?"

Tsuna didn't know what else to say, so he simply smiled.

The Death Mountain was always teeming with wild plants and equally wild animals. It used to be a volcano, but underwent some changes centuries ago. It became dormant, and began releasing thick miasma instead. As a result, the greens around it changed and a lot of the creatures mutated. It never fell short on its fauna and flora despite the drastic increase of hunting. Until recently.

Days in and Tsuna still wasn't able to find a decent prey, and his encounters with other animals were limited. He had no choice but to settle with a few common plants sometimes, exchanging them with a few coins at the town's herbary.

Tsuna presume most of the talks around would be concerning this issue, among other things. And he bet was also the reason Reborn was not around lately. After all, without the reputable hunting ground, a lot of the adventurers would have to look for some place else, and the village would no doubt lose its business. Not just that, but it was strange overall for Death Mountain to suddenly lose its "vitality."

"Thinking about it... didn't it happen after _that_ night?"

"..."

"..."

"Wha! Nice observation, Osamu-chan! You get bonus points this time, hahaha!" Naito suddenly threw an arm around the young butler, surprising him into a coughing fit. Tsuna always wondered how easily Naito could change attitude, very serious one time then bubbly and flirty the next.

"Stop that, Naito-san!" Osamu complained, only to be ignored.

"Well, almost everyone also arrived to that observation: it was indeed after that night. And if you ask me, perhaps a good thing too, that they disappeared somewhat. Otherwise, I'm afraid this village won't have a good sleep, hahaha!" Naito laughed. Although he said that, Tsuna could see the lad was really troubled and anxious all the same. "Old man Lancia-chan over there was really having some trouble rebuilding it," he pointed at a tall man standing not too far from the collapsed gate. The tall man, Lancia, was talking to the village elder, whilst overseeing the troops stationed at the gate. It was nearly late at night, but the town still appeared lively because of the stationed guards, their numbers larger than usual.

Three days had passed since _that_ battle Osamu was referring to, and still no sign of the walls being rebuilt, other than some makeshift planks being tied together with thick bramble rope. It was a poor alternative comparatively, so people had no choice but to manually stand guard. Tsuna couldn't blame them still. The attack that night was really sudden, the animals more aggressive — a combination of not just goblins and wolves, but ogres and even the normally peaceful mountain giants too.

Tsuna himself was there that night, and sustained a gash on his left side. Reborn refused to let him use a large amount of flames that time, which was _very_ unusual. Reborn, no matter what, never told him to suppress his flame outputs, especially on a near-death situation, and yet he had that night. Hence, due to the number of beasts and his attack lowered, his defence failed and he forgot to properly block an incoming attack. It took the entire night before the battle ended. It was a good thing a handful of adventurers and hunters were present too, otherwise...

Even though the deaths can only be counted by hand despite the long siege, it was the first time the large mythril walls collapsed. Hence, it wasn't easy to procure the necessary materials. Wood and rope from forest vines were the only immediate options.

"Hey, Tsuna-chan, do you think you could ask your papa-san for assistance?"

"Hey! Aren't you a bit-"

Tsuna stopped Osamu. "It's alright, Osamu. I already informed my father when I went home yesterday, and uncle approved of the aid this morning. I came back for this very reason. It's just that... it will still take a while to prepare them, and mythril _is_ hard to get. Actually, any material is. Vongola isn't exactly an exporter of those goods after all." And because of that, even though Tsuna had no reason to, he still felt quite apologetic. Any aid from Vongola wouldn't be much.

"It would actually do well if other than Vongola, Dimidium was to assist. After all, mythril mining _is_ their forte. Vongola had no mines to begin with. But of course, it's on the far north, and _Ljos_ seemed to be controlling them so there's that."

Seeing the apologetic look of his master, Osamu could only see red. He couldn't help but let out grievances for him. Sometimes, he does find Tsuna too nice.

"Hey, hey, hey! I feel like you're barkin' at the wrong tree over here, Osamu-chan! I have no control over Ljos' management, or its involvement with the demi-humans."

"Well, at least you could _try_ asking. You just did a while ago, but with a very unrelated person to you. Why don't you do that to your _own_ country and ask _them_ for assitance instead? There are lots of you wandering here after all, stealing others' prize. And I've actually been meaning to ask this for some time now, what are you doing here anyway? What rhyme or reason would a Ljos adventurer be here, so far off of your hunting ground?"

"Of course! The Freedom Association's motto is freedom! An adventurer can go wherever he pleases," Naito grinned as he puffed out his chest, clearly proud of his profession.

"Excuses! For all I know, you could be spies!"

"..."

The last part was said rather loudly, and the surrounding talk suddenly grew quiet.

"..."

"Hahaha! We meant 'spicy.' You could be spicy, Naito, after drinking the dragonfruit juice, and mixing it with flame dew! Hahaha!"

"..."

When things slowly turned back to the way before, Tsuna sighed. That last part really rattled him a bit. As someone with mature mentality, he knew that _that_ almost gave them trouble. Not physically at least, but mentally and socially yes.

"That's taboo y'know, Osamu-chan! You could've started a war with your accusation, if not for Tsuna-chan here. Besides, if I was a spy, I wouldn't have easily declared I'm from Ljos! Hahaha!" Tsuna's sweat dropped. Sometimes, he really admired Naito's carefreeness. His last statement may be said jokingly, but if the reaction of the people a while ago was any indication, it can only be considered half-truth.

Neutrality, in addition to freedom, was Freedom Association's strongest principle, true. But most knew that's only in the surface. Guild administrators still have no control over what goes in the dark. Rumours of adventurers taking spy missions, or spies pretending to be adventurers cannot be ignored. That said, considering Ljos' location in the north, for their people to come as far as the south... Tsuna couldn't blame Osamu.

At his age, Naito should normally be in his own town and studying. But instead, he's out here adventuring. There had never been a limit to age for adventurers. As long as one gained consciousness and will, anyone was accepted. Hence, the reason for their large numbers. A lot of people have various reasons for joining guilds. Some out of their desire for freedom, others with their romantic idea of being hero and helping, but most stem from unfortunate backgrounds. Because of this, a lot of adventurers lately would take any task as long as it pays well.

Despite knowing each other for more than a year now, Tsuna still didn't have the courage to ask Naito which of the three cases he belonged. Nor did he plan to, actually. Naito's reasons were his, and the blonde prince respected that. Hence, the only thing he could do was take precautions, and to never disclose anything that he need not know. Osamu's babbling a while ago almost became like Pandora's box.

The three fell into silence once again. Osamu looked like he had something more to say, but withheld himself. Although Tsuna had told him long ago to treat him as friend, Osamu still knew his position. And he was also very much aware of the mistake he just did. He was already disrespectful enough for butting in on the conversation of his master, he couldn't afford to start an argument, or war, no matter how slim it may be.

.

The villagers were now collecting their trashes and leftovers, obviously preparing for the night. Some groups were breaking out, the mercenaries preparing for their night shift with the guards while the others tried to get as much sleep out here in the open. Normally, the town was just a brief stopover for these mercenaries. But lately, a lot had been hired to stay and stand guard. Two shifts in the morning, and then at night.

"Naito, you said a while ago 'almost everyone'?"

"You're sharp as always, Tsuna-chan! Hahaha!" Naito Longchamp stretched out his tired limbs. "Apparently, a few hunters who wandered too close to the mountain a week ago already noticed the strange behaviour of the giants. Attacked them without reason while they were only gathering mountain lilies. So those people think it must've been even way before that night. Some beast tamers also reported the same thing. Though I gotta say it's probably just their poor skills! The more expert tamers around never had a problem. Hahaha!"

"And so...?"

"And so a lot of them are now figuring out the 'why'. Anyway, it's really getting late, Tsuna-chan! I want to sleep."

Naito was avoiding him.

Though, given what just happened, Tsuna understood. He also didn't have the heart to force anything out of him, seeing how tired the elder lad really was too. Naito yawned. "After three straight nights, villagers forced me a night-off today. You volunteered for a duty tonight, Tsuna-chan?"

"Ah... en."

"Well then, good night!"

Tsuna watched as his friend got comfortable on the ground real quick, merely grabbing a nearby blanket to cover himself.

"...Good night."

=.=.=

Tsuna moved near the gate after his talk with Naito, and comfortably seated himself a few distance from the other watchers. Lancia was no longer in sight, probably checking the perimeter beyond the walls. Lancia was once a famous Vongola hunter, before he defected completely and became a military strategist and leader in this town instead. He was one of the few this-world only men Tsuna admired. As a leader, he was valiant and strong, fighting at the frontlines on the strange attack that day, and yet only sustaining minor injuries. And when his own men died, he was one of the people who seriously mourned for them. Lancia was brave, and his principles were good. Despite having defected from Vongola, the blonde knew the man still maintained good friendship with his own father.

"Young Master Ieyasu!"

"Hn?"

Tsuna turned around to see an approaching Osamu. The latter was handing him a thick set of blankets. At first, Tsuna was reluctant to accept it. But after seeing everyone else was wrapped up, he finally stretched out his small hands to receive the set.

"I thought you'd already slept?"

Osamu looked like he had been wronged. "Please don't say that, Young Master Ieyasu. Vongola will kill me if I do that."

"No, they won't."

"...Well, yeah, I know they won't," Osamu sat next to his master. "I still wouldn't dare though. I really do not mind."

"..."

"Young Master Ieyasu?"

"En?"

"I want to apologise for being careless a while back. I was... overstepping my bounds."

"You don't have to apologise, Osamu. I understand why you said that," _and I actually appreciate you being able to think that_. Although a part of Tsuna believed Naito to be a good guy, he also couldn't simply shirk off that other half screaming to stand guard around him. Osamu being able to connect the dot himself about these matters, and recognising his mistakes when he made one, was already admirable in its own way. Tsuna didn't have the heart to harshly scold him. In fact, if Tsuna found a way to get back, he seriously considered bringing Osamu along. This butler-in-training of his could be a very useful subordinate.

"We didn't get into trouble, so it's okay. But it's good you were able to recognise things yourself, your errors most especially. Just please don't do it next time. We still need to maintain appearances after all. If you find anyone suspicious, report it to me first and we'll discuss the matter, rather than keeping it all to yourself."

Osamu looked at his young master... that really acted like a master but not 'young.' And this wasn't the first time either! Sometimes, Osamu couldn't help but think smart kids are really on a whole new level. It made commoners like him look funny trying hard to catch up.

"Ah... en," he absently agreed.

Tsuna smiled. _See! A really good subordinate._

And so, with the two young lads thinking of two completely different things, the rest of the night went by in silence and peace.

=.=.=.

Tsuna received mail late last night confirming the help from Vongola would arrive in no less than a week. Hence, before he left town early the next day, the blonde lad went to the village centre to have a talk with Lancia and the chief one last time. The meeting didn't last long, and soon Tsuna was walking to the gate with Lancia, Osamu already waiting by it with their things.

"We're ever grateful for this, Ieyasu-sama! The chief may have never said it, but I myself will never forget this debt," Lancia bowed down.

"Oh no, no, you don't have to, Lancia-san," Tsuna scratched his head and looked around. It was a good thing a lot of people were still asleep, Naito no doubt being one of them. Otherwise, considering Tsuna's position in Vongola and the strategic location of the town, it would've looked awkward. The blonde laughed. "It was the least thing I could do after you've treated me so well in the past years. No need to be polite! Ahahaha!"

"Well... then, Ieyasu-sama, please accept this instead," Lancia took off the necklace around his neck before handing it to the kid. "I heard you'll be attending school in a month. I hope this guy can help."

Seeing the pendant was the famed dragon ring, Tsuna was surprised. He grew panic. As a once-citizen of Vongola, Tsuna knew Lancia also wielded flames. After all, Vongola top-class mercenaries and administrators mostly are. It's what they're famous for after all, and what made Vongola strong. Hence, Lancia was known not only for his spiked iron sphere, but also of the weaponised beast accompanying him, one that became alive once fed with flames. He couldn't just accept this!

"Lancia-!"

"I insist," the will in his eyes was one Tsuna could no longer challenge. He was in a bind. "It will do well with you, than it will for me. Nero is a weapon, not a beast. It will only recognise you as master now."

"I... I understand. I'll treat it well. Thank you, Lancia-san!"

Tsuna had no choice but to nod in the end. He had never seen a beastic ring before, until now that is, but he knew about them. While beast tamers gain control over animals through life-binding contracts, the ring version was almost similar, except they can be passed down from the first generation owner to the next and is not limited to a single flame type. It is also unique for its methods of inheritance. One can obtain it through bloody combat, another through direct bloodline, and the last being the owner directly giving it to whomever he chose. Flame rings like the Vongola rings also worked similarly, except they are only limited to direct kin.

Tsuna securely tied it around his neck, the pendant glowing faintly soon after.

"Safe travels then, Ieyasu-sama, Osamu," Lancia nodded at the two. "I'll let Naito know you've left."

"En. Thank you!"

And the duo finally left.

* * *

 _Location: Vongola Mansion, circa 806_

The two trekked back towards the mansion, muddy and all tired. Normally, it would take them only half a day to travel from home to village nowadays. But then, after falling off a mudpit a while ago... by the time they reached the mansion, the sun was down and the stars were high up in the sky.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Young Master Ieyasu," the idle servants all bowed to greet their master. Over the years, Tsuna was already used to this treatment. In this world's customs, there was nothing to be done about it. Telling them not to bow was akin to dismissing them, so Tsuna simply smiled. Running footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Onii-san!" Osamu stepped back in time, as a young kid came hurtling towards the blonde lad.

"Elena!" Tsuna was surprised to see his sister in front of him. He thought she'd be asleep by now. Despite the mud (that had thankfully dried off already) all over him, it still wasn't enough to faze the young lady Elena from pulling her brother to a death hug. It was fortunate Tsuna had prepared in time and avoided toppling over.

"Elena, let go. Onii-san is dirty right now," the blonde tried to pry his sister off of him, but failed. Elena shook her head and only clung to him tighter. Her older brother would be leaving soon because of school, and would probably come back 2-3 times a year. She rarely saw him these days because of training, how much more when he's miles away from home? She will surely miss him then, so she thought of tightly clinging to Tsuna in any way she can while she still can.

"A hundred pound strike!" a giant hammer suddenly descended upon the lad. Elena was naturally spared, Tsuna obviously not. He fell flat on the floor.

"R-Reborn!" The blonde looked around, but found no sign of the kid. This baby was really getting better and better with his disguises!

"How many times do I have to tell you to beware of mudpits, Baka-Yasu?"

 _It was clearly Osamu's fault this time!_ The blonde wanted to protest. Then again, he was never the type to point fingers concerning mistakes. And he's not expecting his butler to defend his stead concerning this. Actually, regarding Reborn's lectures and punishments, Tsuna realised it was the only time Osamu would _never_ defend him. Although, point taken, he's probably just scared for his life. Tsuna was left to suffer in silence.

"It's not my fault this time, you know!" Just kidding! Of course, he also valued his life, y'know.

"Baka-Yasu! A good leader would never point his fingers to anyone!" the famed hitman peeled his camouflage and jumped off of a nearby podium, his gun retransforming to a mallet. He had posed as a cherub statue a while back, and he really would've looked cute for the role... if not for his killer aura. "A hundred pound-"

"Uncle Reborn, I won't let you!" the young Elena suddenly stepped in front of his brother and stretched out her tiny arms, forming a barricade between the two. "I won't let you abuse my brother while I'm here!"

Tsuna could feel Reborn's murderous eyes past his sister, and boring a hole through his head. The glint as if to say, 'You got safe this time, but prepare for a harsher punishment later!' Tsuna gulped.

"..."

"Hn," Reborn simply said, before leaving for the kitchen. Of course, he didn't forget to recast his warning to his student.

Tsuna really wanted to cry. He mentally laughed. Truly, Tsuna find his sister too cute, but sometimes her "protection" was really unneeded. He casted a dirty look at his butler. It was only during occasions like this where he felt like murdering Osamu.

When the blonde turned back to his sister, the latter was smiling ear to ear. Tsuna couldn't help but get infected and smile as well, no longer minding the tiny details and all grievances gone. She reminded him of the younger friends he had back at the orphanage in his past life. Except, of course, Elena this time was his true flesh and blood. And to that, he couldn't help but be more protective of her, and to cherish her more than his own life.

"Be sure to take a bath again later," Tsuna reminded. His sister obediently nodded. Tsuna smiled, before ruffling her sister's hair, only laughing louder upon seeing her pout.

Everyone knew how much the young master Ieyasu loved the young lady Elena. He obviously doted on her a lot. At first, he kept his distance. After all, it was never good to form very deep relations when there was still a chance he'd leave someday (and people misunderstood him as just being jealous). But! In just mere weeks, the blonde lad eventually cave in. _To hell with going back_ , he even joked (and to some extent actually guiltily considered it, he had overstayed in this world for far too long already). Even without Tsuna trying, everyone was already attaching themselves to him. Elena being the most.

Hence, on the rare occasion Tsuna was not studying or training, he would accompany his sister to town or play with her. And at night, he would tell her stories, both about his world and the things their father told him before, passing off the former as a fictitious universe. Every time, Elena would eagerly listen and so, every night, Tsuna would eagerly narrate as well. In a sense, by doing this, Tsuna was able to relieve some of his concerns and sadness.

"Tsu-kun, have you eaten?" Caterina de Luce appeared from upstairs. She had heard the commotion a while ago, prompting her to break free from her husband's embrace and check it herself. Now, seeing it was no more than the sibling bond of her two kids, it truly made her happy. In this lifetime, it made her feel blessed seeing them grow. She stopped in front of Tsuna, before pulling a stray leaf off of her son's hair.

Tsuna faced his mother. She was the exact carbon copy of Elena... or more like, Elena was the exact carbon copy of her, except the former had platinum blonde curls like the colour of their father's while the latter had brunette.

"En," Tsuna replied. "We camped and ate on our way back, that's also why we arrived later than usual." _There was also the mudpit_ , but Caterina didn't need to know that.

Caterina de Luce nodded, before gently pulling away her daughter. "Come, Elena. Do not disturb your brother. He must be tired, and needed rest," then she turned to the two. "Tsuna, don't forget to see me early tomorrow. Your wound is still a bit deep and needs disinfecting. Osamu, please take care of Tsuna."

Osamu flushed at being addressed and slightly bowed. "Please leave it to me, Lady Caterina."

Even though she knew her brother was tired, Elena was still reluctant to part. Tsuna placated her by promising he'd go play with her tomorrow. "Okay! But you promised, onii-san! Tomorrow, okay?"

Tsuna bent down and stretched his pinky. "Yes, I promise," he smiled, before sealing it with their pinkies. "Now let go and take a bath again."

"You spoil her too much, Tsu-kun."

"Mama!" Elena pouted.

Tsuna laughed. Of all things, spoiling his sister was the least thing he minded.

* * *

Hello! I'm reallly sorry for the late update! This was the chapter I had the most trouble in so far (I have like 4 versions of this already, and each of differing scenario lol). I mean I had the idea, but didn't know how to narrate it. Between Body Switch and TPR, I really find the latter very challenging, especially with the world building and mystery. haha Anyway, I hope I can deliver!

If there are any confusing parts, please let me know! I'll answer them through PM, or through comment on the next update, or by discreetly inserting it on future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Would like to point out again that **this is AU** , both Tsuna's "original" world and (most especially) the fantasy one he's transmigrated in (shoutout to _SerinasHarmony_ for pointing this out :D)! While I'll still use a lot of Amano-sensei's ideas, a lot will be altered. More about it will be seen in future chapters as well.

Thank you very much for the adds and reviews! And patience!

* * *

 **Last Time:** A 10-year old Tsuna finally mastered Death Mountain after training there for years, and made friends with some mercenaries and villagers at the town in the middle of the forest. But four years passed, what was this new threat looming over one of the continent's four natural borders?

 **Title:** The Parallel Rainbow

 **Chapter 1.4. The Night Raid**

 _Location: Vongola Mansion, circa 806_

When Tsuna returned from his bath, Reborn was already seated cross-legged on his bed. Tsuna pretended to not have seen the glint in his teacher's eyes, and went near the full-length window to dry his hair. Discussing an important matter should do the trick of forgetting his punishment, he mused.

"That night... the mountain giants came down to the village," he mumbled, while absently looking outside. Sans the patrolling guards, the front entryway was quiet and empty. It was already late at night after all. Tsuna sighed.

At first, the blonde prince really just wanted to distract Reborn. He was tired and didn't want to get punished, nor worry about anything else... at least for the night. However, topics about that time was now like a Pandora's box. Once opened, Tsuna couldn't help but think about it considerably.

"En."

"..."

"They did a joint attack with the ogres and the wolves," _which they don't normally do,_ and which was one of the things Tsuna found odd. Mountain giants, despite its size, were actually peace-loving creatures. For them to act aggressive and go so far as leaving their mountain was unnatural. "Mountain giants _don't_ think, Reborn. They act upon their immediate stimulus. And there was no reason for them to go down the mountain."

Tsuna's brows crossed.

These past few days had truly been _very_ busy for Tsuna, and the young blonde reckoned there was more to come too within the next month. His hand unknowingly hovered over the gash running on his left side, just below his shoulder and to his waist. It did not hurt anymore, of course, courtesy to his mother, but Tsuna could still remember the pain, that moment a human-sized Death Wolf ran to him for the kill. If not for Reborn, he would've truly died that night. Then again, if also _not_ for Reborn, it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

Tsuna would be leaving for school in a month, and yet all this is happening around him this time. Was it a sign for him to not go? All this was making his head ache! So many problems... and there is still that huge question mark over why he was transported to this world. _Maybe these are all tied together?_ He almost laughed.

The young prince first thought the strange happening that night was a result of black magic, which was coincidentally a specialty of the Holy Empire Ljos /Lee-yos/. The empire claimed themselves as servers of light, and yet a lot of their doctrines were questionable and dabbled with forbidden magic. Mind manipulation, for one, was considered their highest form of art, a divine guidance that will rule over the "lesser" beings, so they said. Tsuna never understood the Lyoran teachings, nor did he have the will to try understand them.

Now, for years since the Dark Ages, Ljos and Vongola never mixed well. For that, the young blonde thought Ljos had every motive for controlling the creatures of Death Mountain and instigating them to attack nearby villages. The Vongola Capital, for one, is near the mount after all. And yet, that night, the beasts didn't appear controlled nor brainwashed. Instead, they all looked as if they were naturally... _afraid._

"Death Mountain is dying," ... _which sounded kind of ironic_ , Tsuna almost added. Located between Vongola and Millefiore, it was called such because it was once believed to only bring death to those who entered it; and yet, a village is thriving in its centre and is wholly dependent on its resources. Now, _that_ very same _Death_ Mountain is dying...?

The baby hitman snorted, and folded his arms.

"But _why_ , Reborn?" Tsuna turned to his mentor. Reborn stared back.

None of the other locations had experienced a similar phenomenon, so Reborn observed. Hence, it can be as what Tsuna said, or it can also be something else entirely, like a higher puppet-master in the dark playing them. A thought had fleetingly passed through the baby hitman's mind, but he dismissed its possibility just as quickly.

He looked at his student... and it made him think again. His brows knit.

"You still have a long way to go, Baka-Yasu. Think."

"I don't know... Ljo-" _BANG!_

Tsuna ducked in time. "Reborn-!"

"Rather than dying, did you ever consider Death Mountain just being active again?"

"!"

Well.

"Why didn't I think about that?!" Reborn scoffed.

Tsuna truly hated it when his mentor started to act all smug. He felt the urge to cry, _that was too embarrassing_. As a kid with the capacity of an adult, he should've thought about that. But here he was so fixated on Ljos! There was also that conversation Osamu had last night that only fuelled his suspicion. It was good he told none of these yet. Otherwise, as Prince, he had every means to start a war.

"But that would mean-"

"Young Master Ieyasu, we need to get you out of the mansion, quick!" Tsuna's bedroom door suddenly burst open and in came a panicked Osamu. As if on cue, Vongola Mansion's alarm system went off. On the background, outside his room, a lot of the servants were running in panic and sounds of fighting could be heard.

"East Wing?"

The talk about the village was put on hold. Tsuna immediately threw the towel on his bed, and stripped off his robe.

It was the first time the Vongola emergency system went off. It meant enemies had successfully infiltrated inside. But for them to go so far as attacking Vongola lion's den...? They had guts. Considering the front gates had been peaceful, they must've snuck in through the back. Coincidentally towards where Death Mountain was.

"How- En..."

The young prince rushed to his wardrobe and picked up a random loose shirt. Although Tsuna felt slightly weird fighting in his braies, it will have to do for now. He was pressed for time.

"Elena?"

"Safe. With Lady Caterina and the guards outside. Master Leonardo is keeping them occupied."

"En. Reborn!"

The famed baby jumped off of Tsuna's bed, and jogged to the door.

"Don't think you can order me around now, Baka-Yasu," he said, before disappearing outside. He paid no heed to Reborn's threat earlier, his mind occupied with the current situation. When Tsuna finished dressing, he immediately took the gloves from atop the cabinet, and sprinted outside, wearing his gloves en route towards the East Wing.

Deducing where the fighting was wasn't actually that hard, Tsuna mused. After all, the Vongola Mansion didn't have a very complicated architecture. It was a simple two-storey, U-shaped mansion. And on the east wing was where his parents' room was, not to mention his father's study (Tsuna's own room was at the centre, overlooking the front gates). If enemies weren't after his own life, then those two were the most likely targets.

Tsuna ordered Osamu to tag along. Reborn would be more than enough to keep his sister and mother safe.

...

When the two turned to the eastern wing, they were almost stabbed by a knife flying towards them. Thankfully, Tsuna ducked in time, and pulled Osamu along. Tsuna's father was at the farthest end of the hall, near the east wing's stairs. Beside him was Bester, Turmeric and only a handful of guards. The Vongola mansion employed only enough to begin with, and now most of them were ordered to protect his mother and sister, along with the mansion's other residents.

The young prince immediately went into Hyper Will mode.

There were about a dozen assassins, and looked like there's still more coming up. It made the usually empty, wide corridors appear pitifully narrow. All of them were wearing black capes tied on a silver plate emblazoned with a crest of two crossing flowers and arrows. Tsuna's brows knit. He never expected a newfound problem would present itself to him this very soon! _Why now_ , of all time.

The assassins were a mishmash group of people. Some of them were _ordins_ , regular fighters, with no trace of mana or flame energies in them. Most, however, were beast tamers or magic users, casting flame arrows and erecting shields. A lot of them were pretty strong; otherwise, it wouldn't have taken this long for his father to silence them.

 _Swish!_

Three of the ordinary soldiers ran to the two lad's direction.

Osamu easily deflected their incoming daggers with a swipe of his own, Tsuna catching them before they could even hit. And when the two groups met halfway... it wasn't even much of a fight.

"Hn," a certain hitman laying prone on a tree branch smirked seeing the one-sidedness of the battle. Although he'll never say it, he was indeed secretly proud of his students.

Binoculars in hand, said baby hitman continued with his observing. Beneath him was the mother-daughter pair safely snuggling together among the servants, as well as a few unfamiliar men knocked out on the ground. The men weren't beaten by him, mind you, nor by the guards with them. Instead, they were personally punched hard by an overprotective mother once she sensed they intend harm on her kid.

Job on his end can be considered done.

=.=.=.

Although the first group of men had been easy, the next weren't as much. Most of them now wield magic, and very proficient of it too. Osamu was now backed to a corner. He wasn't a magus, nor a flame user, so it was hard. But for an odin, he still handled himself well against a mage and his beast.

Years of training at the death mountain, and early morning spar practices with Master Vongola's own butler, Turmeric, paid off. He easily dodged the joint attacks of beast and tamer, all the while controlling his own energy to lessen the damage done by magic. If not for their number, he could've defeated each one solo. Even though he could dodge, that was all he could do. The problem was getting close. As a close-range combatant, it was his biggest problem. And there was no guarantee he could keep up with this for long too.

Young Master Ieyasu, despite being a melee fighter like him, easily compensated the range with his speed and flames. As his butler (in-training), it truly made Osamu feel proud, and pressured at the same time.

...

Contrary to Osamu's belief, defeating the two mages after him wasn't that easy. The only reason Tsuna easily won his past battles was because most of them weren't against magicians. Tsuna could read body language, and hence, could anticipate the enemy's next attack. It was different altogether with magic involved.

Tsuna could sense Osamu was now having a hard time, but he himself didn't have the luxury to help. He was starting to get annoyed at the shields and barriers erected by the two in front of him everytime he went in for an attack. Not to mention, one of the two was also a tamer.

"Zero Point Breakthrough."

Ice materialised from Tsuna's hand, and rapidly moved to its targets. But just before it could enclose them, _Roar!,_ a high-grade flame leopard jumped in and dispelled his attack.

"Tch," Tsuna cursed. He evaded in time the beast landed to where he once was.

"Flame Arrow!"

Tsuna caught the magic-imbued arrow midway, and froze it with his own flames. Immediately, he released a controlled amount of highly purified flames to his enemies while flying back.

Forgetting to anchor himself, the attack sent Tsuna a considerable distance back. His attack was powerful enough to blast the walls reinforced with mythril, a metal ten times tougher than diamond and second only to adamantite in hardness. It also blasted off a few men caught off-guard, friend and foe alike. It would've caught Osamu too, if not for him fortunately being behind the enemy's shields. The magi erected a negative energy barrier and completely negated the blow. It was a third tier magic. The only way it could bypass that negation was if Tsuna does not control his output. But doing so would completely destroy the entire mansion, possibly create a crater too, and completely kill off any nearby creature.

Tsuna quickly flew back to his enemies. And giving them no time to rest, finally landed a hard punch on a magus that threw him off.

"Argh!"

"..."

"Hyō!"

" _Roar!_ "

The leopard coiled, ready for an attack. Tsuna prepared himself to counter it. But to his horror, however, " _Ack!"_

"Osamu!"

"!"

Distracted, the leopard successfully bit Tsuna's hand. He grimaced, but took it as a chance. "Zero Point Breakthrough," he activated again. The leopard recoiled upon contact and instantly let go. Its back burned from the ice, but it was otherwise still good. Its tamer immediately cast healing magic on him.

' _Roar!'_ a secondary beast lunged from his back. The young prince ducked in time and the lynx crashed on the other side.

 _This is bad_ , Tsuna thought. It was challenging enough against two mages and a beast, adding one more pair would be difficult. "Tch," the bite on his arm suddenly stings, and his neck strangely grew hot. Blood was dripping off of his arm.

"Yasu! I want you to leave now! These men are still beyond your league," his father yelled from afar. And it was true. Despite how much Tsuna had grown in the past years, and the fact he's probably legendary for his age, it was a different story when compared against the older veterans. He also wasn't just against one of them, but he was up against group. Tsuna's experience with magic was also a bit lacking. He had gotten a bit too confident.

Things were starting to get dangerous.

But it was also against his principle to simply leave his father here.

A lot of the guards had fallen, and Turmeric himself was bloodied and exhausted. Leonardo de Vongola still looked good; but with the conditions of his allies, Tsuna was afraid of leaving him here. Although a lot of the enemy's forces had been cut off considerably, they were still outnumbered three to one.

"Zero Point Breakthrough," Tsuna froze his wound.

The two beasts immediately lunged at him. Tsuna ducked in the nick of time. He immediately erected a barrier, thwarting off a magic attack aimed towards him. When the barrier went off, he pointed both hands on opposite direction and poured his flames out. "X-Burner!"

 _BOOM!_

All this he did without resting.

A larger chunk of the hall was blown off again. The young prince carefully calculated his output, because he knew his father was also at the receiving hard end. Even so, it was still enough to 'cause this much damage. But it was all for naught. Lest Tsuna remove his limiters, his outputs can easily be countered with negative energy.

"Flame Arrow!"

Unfortunately, Tsuna wasn't able to react in time and the attack pierced his shoulders. The blonde prince fell on one knee.

"Nii-san!"

"Tsu-kun!"

Reborn's brows knit, but still didn't intervene. Elena was panicking below him, but was held down by servants. Even Caterina had stepped in and cast distant healing, but the enemies blocked most of it out. Reinforcements were called, but they were still far away.

"Ieyasu!" The Vongola Lion's strikes became harder. He would glance every so often at his son's direction. Even his own butler, Turmeric, miraculously gained energy, his attacks harder and faster.

All this Tsuna heard, and he struggled to get up. But as if the enemy had known his weakness beforehand, the arrow that was fired flew straight to where his wounds were, opening it up once more. He had received some of his mother's healing, but it wasn't enough. His body was hit by fatigue at the most critical moment, the young prince mentally cursed himself. Tsuna looked up at his enemies. The leopard was preparing for an attack.

Tsuna knew his chances of surviving was slim. His flame outputs had considerably decreased after all. The beast could easily tear any of his defenses apart. Still, the young prince took his chances.

"Zero Point... Breakthrough."

The leopard attacked. As expected, the ice shield instantly tore like paper. Tsuna's brows knit. His life dramatically flashed before him.

Tsuna never expected he'd die this early in this second life. He knew he would eventually just live this world in passing, after he'd finally figure out how to return home. _Still_ , he was regretful. It was only now that he realised how stupid that had been. And he felt regretful. Regretful it ended so fast, regretful for treating it half-heartedly. To think, if any of Reborn's words were true, he still had to warn Lancia about the mountain. Tsuna sighed.

If only he could live this world again...

"Tsuna!"

 _ROAR!_

A blinding light suddenly engulfed the young prince. Before Tsuna passed out, all he could see was a black serpentine dragon roaring in front of him.

— SEVEN DAYS AFTER —

Tsuna found himself sitting in front of his father at his study.

He had completely healed a few days ago, but was advised to still stay in bed by his mother. Only this morning was he finally let out.

Tsuna didn't expect he'd get to live past that night. These past few days had been a crazy week for him than all of his past days in this world combined. For a minute, he thought something was finally moving. Normally, he would've only laughed it out. But now, no laugh would come out. This was now the world he lives in. He can no longer ignore that fact and treat it as a game.

"Otou-san, I think I should not enter school for now."

Leo sighed. "Yasu, it is this very reason that you should attend school."

"But-!"

"Syrion school hosts young nobilities, talented individuals from all seven kingdoms. I'm sure you know what that means."

Tsuna's brows crossed. His gaze fleetingly moved towards his mentor sitting on his father's table. Reborn made no move, merely continued calmly sipping his tea. Tsuna realised they two had already talked this out. He can only nod.

"Do not worry, Yasu. Reborn and I already talked about the matter regarding Death Mountain, and already dispatched a messenger to inform them. Your uncle and I will try our best to assist. I owe it to Lancia after all..."

Tsuna reflexively touched the ring on his neck. It grew hot for a bit, before finally calming.

"Then I guess you're birthday present will have to wait on your actual birthday next year. Haha!" A smile made its way on his father's face. "Nero will have to be your protector for now."

"...En."

"Yasu, I don't want you to antagonise the Millefioran prince. Do you know why?"

"...Yes. And I've been meaning to discuss this with you as well, tou-san. That night... it was a set-up wasn't it?"

 _A crest of two crossing flowers and arrows_. That was the emblem imprinted on their attackers that night, the symbol of Millefiore. Surprisingly, however, all of them were humans. Clearly an elite squad, but humans, that used no more than magic as well. If there was one thing Tsuna knew, it was that most of Millefiore's high ranking nobles and soldiers were demi-humans. In addition, they used flames, not magic. Last night was purely magic.

Over the years, Millefiore had kept a friendly relationship with Vongola. For even though Vongola was a human kingdom, it had sided with the demi-creatures and violently opposed the Lyoran doctrines. Millefiore had no reason to attack its ally...

Tsuna felt complicated on the matter. Thoughts of his past world was clouding his judgments again.

"If you finally realised then you have finally grown, Tsu...na," his father smiled, although his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. "Ahem. Well, since your maman kept calling you that, I figured I might get used to it as well. Haha!"

"..."

"Anyway, I do not want you to openly antagonise them until there's proof, is that understood?"

"...En."

"I'm sorry you'll have to suffer for a while. Reborn, you'll be joining him, I presume?"

"Naturally."

"That puts me at ease. Anyway, I will not hold you for much longer. I heard Elena's been bugging you lately to go out with her?"

At the mention of his sister, Tsuna couldn't help but feel warm.

Indeed, lately, Elena had been sticking to Tsuna like glue, stickier than before, as she told him he better go with her since he'll be gone in a few days for school. To an onlooker's eyes, it was probably to a point of being outrageous. But for Tsuna, it was the exact opposite.

Elena was one of the people who had stayed day and night while he was out, anxiously waiting for him to wake up again. And thinking back on that time when she cried nonstop and refused to let go the moment he did wake up, it broke his heart. Tsuna knew Elena acted spoiled out of care, and so he didn't mind spoiling her even more. Even in those rarer times they won't meet, he would see her with their mother, practicing hard to become a healer. Tsuna smiled.

"...Well, yeah. I did not mind though."

Leo nodded. "But you still have a lot of things to prepare. Don't let her disturb you too much."

"Ah... en."

And with that, Tsuna left his father's study. Reborn followed him not soon after.

* * *

This black dragon beast will play a great role later on... not necessarily with Tsuna ('cause y'know, well all know his familiar lies elsewhere). But yeah, he is needed. Along with Lancia (I kinda admit I was a bit disappointed he rarely appeared in the comics/anime, as well as that ring he gave so... I kinda revised it here).


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time:** Tsuna is preparing to finally head out to school! What awaits him there?

 **Title:** The Parallel Rainbow

 **Chapter 1.5. To the Great Kingdom of Magic**

There were no other additional activity from Death Mountain the past few days. But for precautionary measures, a lot of the villagers had relocated to higher ground. Very few decided to move back to the kingdoms.

Both Vongola and Millefiore had assisted the villagers in moving. Despite that, however, there were still a lot more that needed to be done. Moving and rebuilding an entire village was not an easy feat after all. A lot more adventurers were hired to assist with the task, as well as patrolling the mountain perimeter, and digging a canal for magma to flow into. All that work was giving each of the two kingdom's guild leaders a considerable headache, especially since pay would be little and volunteers were preferred.

It wasn't just the mountain, but Vongola also increased their security and patrolling soldiers. Any trail back to the culprit was unfortunately cut off, after the Vongolan impostor was found dead in his apartment the next day. An incomplete map of the Kingdom's capital was found on his desk.

Tsuna tried to assist in every way he can while he still can in both cases (even the recovering Osamu was prompted to assist as well). And so, when he left several weeks after, Vongola was nearly done with its new Eastern walls, the mansion repaired and reinforced, and the progress regarding Death Mountain was halfway done. Still, Tsuna sent Lancia a communication ring for added measure, and secretly scattered nearly-invisible flames inside the city and out. The flames were linked to him, and would die down and inform him of possible unfriendly visitors. It was a technique normally used by mist users, either to conceal or monitor, but Tsuna managed to find a way that'll utilise Sky flames instead, by making use of its harmonising properties to detect disturbances.

There wasn't any fanfare done when Tsuna left for school as one would normally expect. But his preparations did not fell short from what one would expect from royalty. For one, the carriage was made of hard wood that could withstand long travels and harsh conditions, on its body the symbol of Vongola. It was made big to accommodate all of Tsuna's needed things, with a few more room to spare. Naturally, on its reins were four wingless hippogriffs, noble beasts part griffon and part horse considered to be the fastest land animal in existence.

There were also a lot of drama, even Tsuna himself did not expect. A lot of the maids had openly showed concern regarding the safety and welfare of their young master, especially after witnessing firsthand the battle a few days ago. And Elena! It really took a great while to pull her off of him, only relenting after the young prince promised he'd bring her presents when he return next year.

Tsuna's parents said a few things, merely reminded him to be careful. He nodded and assured them he'll do his best. And after a few more well wishes, both Tsuna and Osamu finally entered their carriage and left.

=.=.=.

"Dear, did you tell Tsuna what you and Timoteo discussed the other day?"

"... No. I planned to tell it to him during his birthday next year."

"..."

"Besides, Reborn will be there, as well as that de Tempesta's brat. Our son will do fine."

"..."

"..."

"...Nana, talk to me."

=.=.=.

As Tsuna's carriage finally passed by Vongola's first gate, their route turned northwest towards Syrion. Tsuna truly didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous. This would be his first time attending school after all. And given the many things that happened, he wondered whether his experience of it will turn out meaningful or not.

Tsuna slightly pulled aside the curtain to look outside. Hundreds of acres of unoccupied land stretched before him. Tsuna had walked these lands and more a few years back, back when Reborn was still not here and it was his father that trained and toured him around the Kingdom (when Reborn came, naturally he wouldn't have the time to "sightsee"). It had been a while since then, and yet none seemed to change. Most were still covered in nature and the air was still fresh, definitely a far cry from the smoke-infested streets back in his old world. While magic was advanced, technology obviously was not.

Tsuna knew Vongola's territory was vast. Especially after it took both Liri and Abelion on the southwestern part of the continent, it can be said the kingdom now ruled the entire south.

Passing by these peaceful rural areas, by houses sparsely distanced and farmers diligently tilling the lands, the young prince truly wished it will remain forever this way. A distant smile bloomed on his face. For that, he had a lot of things to do.

Tsuna quietly pulled down the curtains and leaned back on his seat. Osamu sat across him, now donning his emotionless butler face as he stared at his master. Tsuna had always find that serious face of his funny, especially when atop his head was Reborn calmly sipping coffee.

"Are you nervous, Osamu?"

"No. I believe Young Master Ieyasu will do great," he smiled.

Tsuna raised a brow, but refrained from commenting. He always wondered where his butler's confidence in him came from. Perhaps it came with the job? Tsuna massaged his temples and sighed.

"You can rest, Young Master Ieyasu. I will wake you up when lunch is ready."

Tsuna looked at Osamu, and nodded. "En. Thank you."

Then, Tsuna closed his eyes and attempted sleep.

* * *

The new world Tsuna transmigrated into was completely different from the Earth he came from, as exemplified by the existence of magic and beasts. It wasn't any different from his old world, however, as a year still consisted of twelve months with each month containing four weeks, or 30 to 31 days, to a total of 366 days a year. The weather though only shifted between two seasons: the wet and the dry, although extremely cold and scorching hot areas still existed.

Back on Earth, land was broken into different sizes, some merging into mainlands and others forming islands. Now, Tsuna lived in a pangaean world of Alius. Of course, there were speculations of lands beyond the seas but none were confirmed even with flight and distant magic. It can only be either the existing magic was still not enough to explore everything, or this planet was just too big. Or both. Unfortunately, none was brave enough to step up and go explore. More like, for the people of this world, the existence of magic and beasts was surprisingly enough to have them occupied and entertained. They had no ambition of stepping to the unknown only to invite danger. And none had come knocking, so not one ever bothered.

Moreover, despite being a super continent, Alius does not consist of only a single nation. Instead, it was divided into seven great kingdoms: Syrion at its centre, Vongola on the south, Millefiore on the East, Ljos up north, Eldingar on the northwest, Abelion on its south and next to Vongola, and, finally, the purely demi-human nation of Dimidium between Millefiore and Ljos.

The relationship among the seven kingdoms were lukewarm at best, and both mysterious and complicated to comprehend at worst. There were grudges that spans centuries, stories of Kingdoms being allied and enemies with each other, but _no_ official document to support it. Not one. Stories were simply passed by mouth, so its credibility was questionable. There was this undeniable gap in history, and a huge one at that. Everything before the Dark Ages half a millennia ago was completely wiped clean, and even the Dark Ages itself was a mystery. The Kings of Old left so little to no words of explanation. So, even those considered friends cannot exactly be friends. Only a few knew what really goes on within their own borders.

Amid the socio-political uncertainties, however, one remained clear. As a technocratic kingdom, Syrion had made a daring move and declared neutrality. It renounced their involvement from any "worldly" affairs and firmly held on to their non-alignment beliefs. Whether a heretic dragonoid or a Lyoran human, Syrion will have their doors open so long as they're in-line with its own pursuit of research and magic. They had a free-trade rule, where violence is prohibited within their lands.

It was also the reason why after Caterina, daughter of the ruler of Syrion's famed golden city of Liri, was wed to a Vongolan prince, this great nation immediately redraw its borders. It was fortunate that Liri was already located at its kingdom's edges and near Vongola. Hence, any unnecessary disputes were avoided. Syrion did not hesitate at all in "selling it off." Its leaders were more determined in maintaining their neutrality and "purity," of having magic and development as its only mantra, than taking hold of a flourished city about to take part in the hidden struggle of beliefs and power. It does not mean, however, that Syrion is antagonistic with Vongola. It's just whether Vongola wished to annihilate someone, or gets annihilated in the end, Syrion will not care! And the same is true for any nation.

This kind of feat pulled by Syrion would've been impossible under normal circumstances. Then again, what was Syrion? It was the great kingdom of magi in this world — the seat of knowledge, trade and development. At its centre was the only magic school, a school where the smartest and most talented youths of every kingdom is sent to learn. It was even said that the rest of the seven would have to be careful not to offend it, lest they want their noble children to end up uneducated! Not even the Lyorans would dare to act haughty or all-knowing in Syrion. It was even considered a blessing that they initiated the non-intervention rule.

Tsuna had never been to this infamous Kingdom before. Truth be told, he had never been anywhere outside Vongola despite being a prince himself. Hence, in truth, he really was uncertain on being sent out with this noble task of "establishing connections." True, he had an experience in his past life. But those were mature adults! Even the people he mostly associated with in this world were old ones, or veteran guild members. But in this school... in this school are young teens still about to go through their rebellious periods! He wasn't that certain on how to deal with them.

Tsuna sighed.

The group of four, three plus the coachmen, had been travelling for two and a half weeks already, but it would be after a week more before they'd finally reach Vongola's outer walls. Alius sure deserved its title of being a super continent. Even if their stops had only been for dinner and sleep, travelling with hippogriffs still took almost a month.

* * *

Two chapter updates!

Also, major details of TPR are already done (actually a long time ago, haha, as well as per chapter happenings)! Yay! I just didn't have the time to flesh them all out. I am sorry!

Based on my initial estimates and rough outlines, I'm putting this project to about 50 chapters, 47 to be exact (well, more or less). lol I have a lot of twists in store, I hope I can successfully deliver them. Also, we enter a new arc next chapter! Yay! We'll finally be seeing... main characters. HOHOHO Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Note: **Unedited.**

Hello! Apologies for the late update. But would like to take this opportunity to thank all the readers, reviewers and followers of this story!

Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to also answer **Amu4ever's** review. S/he said really a lot and I felt happy because it's a first I got a review this long and so detailed (lol). I felt the need to address it as an AN here for others to note of my reply as well.

First, the 'En' meant ' _Yes._ ' Sorry, it was a common expression on the different novels I've read that I kinda adopted it here. Didn't realise it would appear confusing to some readers.

Secondly, I'll try to amend the 'hahas' and the '...', but the latter was meant to indicate a period of silence, either an awkward one or to illustrate a point. But, yes, I'll tone it down. I also did realise I might've overdone it in the past chaps. But I'll prolly put that editing last, and focus first on the building. Thank you for noticing... and hopefully, for understanding!

Also, I'll put it here 'cause it ain't really that much of a spoiler but yes, Elena here is _the exact same_ Elena in the canon world. :)

I have much in store for everyone, and you'll know from this chapter that I'll be mixing _**a lot** _of the characters and plot. So, yes, Lambo might or might not be Tsuna's lightning guardian. I plan on putting this as a legit adventure-fantasy world where it _**won't** _just simply follow canon but still holds some semblance to the original plot. I hope you'll enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Title:** The Parallel Rainbow

 **Arc 2. The Magic School of Syrion, First Year**

 **Chapter 2.1. The Beginning**

 _Location: Syrion, circa 806_

— **In the eyes of a random stranger, mob character A** —

It was high noon when a large, extravagant carriage pulled by hippogriffs entered the southern gates of the Syrion capital. If this was the rurals like where I lived before, a lot of them folks and children would've stopped by now and gathered 'round it. And perhaps offer a grand welcoming or somethin', despite not really knowin' who sits inside. Too bad this is Syrion, not one even bothered to look at it as if it's an everyday thing (well, maybe except me). Folks here don't care really care who's who, and frankly, 'tis one of the good things 'round here. No judgmental gazes or anythin' like that.

"Would'ya look at that, son of that Vongola fella is finally here. 'Ya think he gonna clash with that marshmallow kid?"

My brows knit and I looked 'round. Only after confirming only them folks were near us did I finally sighed in relief.

"'You lucky the authorities ain't here. 'Ya would'a be thrown behind bars again for addressing a king that way."

"Hah! 'Ya think I cared 'bout that?"

I chuckled on his behalf, but I know... this bloke really cared, if that sweat goin' down that bald head of his is any indication. He knew we both ain't that privileged to simply walk away after bein' thrown behind bars. And a life behind bars literally sucked. Don't ask. Not really a good memory to recall. Haaah... this bastard, really.

The man, my best friend — that guy I just called mob character B and a bastard — stood silently beside me, munching the cold bread from yesterday. We both grew from the rurals of Ljos, before we decided to move 'round here a few years back. Around five years ago, maybe? Lost count. T'was, well, after our families literally left us and went up to them clouds. Syrion was supposed to help us earn a better coin or somethin' like that. And it did. Somewhat. Lots of opportunities here, no doubt. But it wasn't that easy. Man, who would'a expect the kinda voodoo security they have here. 'Ya literally have no escape from them cops.

"'Ya really think though that lass gonna make a name 'round here?"

"Didn't he already made one, you mean?" And I know. Despite pretendin' to not care, a lot of them people were startin' to give the carriage a side glance.

"Yeah... but that won't sit well with _that_ guy."

"Hn." I shrugged and grunted in reply. I honestly don't care who the lad butts head with, though I'm sure 'tis gonna be a sight. Sure thing that blonde kid from Vongola is hella famous. If you listen well to rumours, even the nobles from Syrion cannot turn a blind eye on him. Constantly being a hot topic, from subduing a greater beast last week to slaying a giant the next. It makes me wonder if the kid ever rests.

But that Vongola kid ain't alone in being popular. There are 'round... lemme see... seven? Eight? Of them lads makin' a name for themselves at such a young age. Makes 'ya do a double take at your own life, huh? And most of them enterin' that school at this time too. T'is such a strange coincidence even a brainless bloke like me (and yeah, I ain't denyin' it) feel like somethin's 'bout to happen. Somethin' big or whatever. Bet even the technocrats are preppin' for it. Again, don't ask. If you lived the street life for so long, 'ya get to have this gut feel on those kinda things.

I stole the last piece of bread from B and munched it myself just as the carriage passed us.

"Wha-! That was my last piece, 'ya bastard!" he slapped my head. A good thing I got a hard one.

"Well, at least 'ya even got somethin'," I laughed. "Hey, you think we could make friends with that Vongola kiddo? Heard he's a good guy. Maybe he gonna pity on us and give us money"

"Hah! That is if marshmallow kid don't leave him cryin' the first day and have him runnin' back to Vongola."

"Didna know you were pickin' on a side already?"

"Am not. Just sayin'. That lad maybe famous but I doubt he learns how the real world works. Prolly just munchin' on them beasts and books, but really no experience on the political side'a things if 'ya get me."

"Wow! As if a bloke like you also got experience."

B shrugged. "Like I said. Just sayin'."

"We'll just hafta see then."

As the carriage turned left on a corner and towards the direction of that school, a few of them folks already startin' to gossip now. They prolly already realised the importance of the kid on that carriage.

"..."

Eight lasses, huh? To be honest, rather than the marshmellow guy, was actually kinda wonderin' how he'll fare with that wonder kid from the rumours. That kid who suddenly appeared from nowhere. I guess this'll be a fun year to watch.

=.=.=.

— **Sawada Tsunayoshi** —

The Syrion capital was surprisingly quiet as we entered and passed by, sans the usual crowd noise at high noon of course. None of the Syrians even came to block the road unlike the provincial areas we previously passed by. The ride up to the academy was too smooth, it didn't even woke Reborn from his nap. From what had happened so far, you'd almost think he'd go in first to scout the area... but Reborn's been pretty quiet and slept since we got near the gates. It was a huge contrast from the slightly panicky Osamu. _Haha._

The academy wasn't that far, a mere hour trip or two from the Southern gates. Even though Syrion is a flourishing country, and a big one at that, most of its lands are untouched and still covered in trees. Hence, even though the school is literally located within the Syrion forests, it still isn't that far from the capital. And the other towns aren't that far off either.

Halfway through the ride, six roads converge on a circular intersection and I'm starting to see other carriages coming in from a distance (I had the curtains folded up the moment we left the capital. It's stuffy to have it down all the time, y'know). There were three of them so far — two from the road right next to us, probably the southwest and another one from our right, the east.

Syrion had five different gates in total. One to grant an easy access on each of the other kingdoms. From the looks of it, these carriages probably carry students like me, and are headed towards magic school.

"The red one is from an allied family of Vongola," Osamu observed. I mentally nodded in approval. He had grown so much these past few years. I should give him credit for that.

 _Vongola Tempesta, huh?_ If I'm not mistaken. My eyes naturally followed the Vongola insignia on its side, but rather than a bullet on its shield, the centre symbol was that of a storm and the crown on top was replaced by a shell. My brows knit. Whoever is inside was supposedly a top candidate for being one of my "vassals," as Reborn had put it — considered a top genius and an expert marksman, the only son and heir of Vongola Tempesta of my age. I have interacted with the Earl before, the sixteenth and current ruler of House Tempesta, on one of my uncle's birthday parties, but have never seen his son.

"I heard a lot of rumours about him — that temperamental kid," Osamu gave the carriage a side glance. Our rides are still about to meet at the intersection, so there were still some considerable distance between us. We probably won't be heard... maybe. It'd be trouble if we were. "Sometimes his hotheadedness far exceeded his ingenuity, which earned him his title of Tempered Storm. Although he is from Vongola, I... I am not sure if it will be that easy to have him on our side."

I raised a brow. It was the first time I've heard Osamu doubt on something. Then again, he also had a point on that.

In the past years, the de Tempesta family had a long history with the Vongolan monarchs. Their rulers either served as a guardian or an adviser to the throne. But ever since two generations ago, the former Earl was said to have resigned from his guardian duties and decided to step back before retreating to Hadari instead, a far-off town near the Lake of Void, bordering the country to that of Eldingar on the southwest. There was no official reason or statement as to why, but because of that, there were rumours that spread of a change in the de Tempesta's allegiance.

"...I also heard he never lost a battle."

I turned back to Osamu. Reborn was now awake and staring at me, smirking. He probably already understood what's been running on my mind.

"I'll just have to wish you luck then, Young Master Ieyasu!"

Osamu grinned and gave a thumbs up. I sighed.

"..."

Right behind the red carriage was the familiar cerulean one, with the insignia of a dolphin leaping in front of a half moon, on its sides. Abelion and Hadari are relatively near each other, so it's not a coincidence they'd come together. I only hoped Basil is well now, after the injuries he sustained from that battle a month ago. Naito said he wouldn't be back adventuring until after a year, school must've been the real reason. I actually almost forgot we'd be entering at the same year. Well, at least it's a bit of a relief knowing I'd at least know one in school.

As to the one on our right... It's supposedly the direction of Millefiore, but I don't recognise the insignia on its doors — a crossed sword of black and white. Rather than the Millefioran royalty, I reckon it's probably from one of its noble houses instead. Hn. Wait, let me just try to remember...

"Master Ieyasu-!"

At Osamu's warning, I duck in time a fireball came hurling from the opened window. I turned towards Reborn's direction, but as expected he was gone. I scoffed. That madman tutor is probably already out there somewhere, observing.

The fireball attacks did not stop. By this point, we've already gone past the intersection and running on a narrow valley. At first I thought this was some form of test from the Tempesta, or an enemy attack from the east, but it would be impossible from this terrain, not when the two carriages are a fair distance behind us as well. Moreover, the attacks came from the thick forest uphill on both sides. Hence, lest the passengers from both vehicles alighted ways ago to stage this ambush, I believe a third party isn't that much of a stretch either. I immediately wore my gloves and went to Hyper Will Mode.

"Osamu, stay here." I instructed. He is still not in the best condition to fight.

I was about to freeze the incoming fireball, but it was cut in half before I even could. I left from the window.

"Be careful, Master Ieyasu!"

"...En."

=.=.=.

"Ieyasu-dono," Basil did a slight nod as he stood on top of our carriage, his boomerang on his side.

"Thanks," I said, and looked around. _Nine_. I counted nine mystery assailants, evenly spread out and hiding behind a tree. I ordered the coachman to just keep our carriage running. Hippogriffs are trained in the art of war after all, and don't easily panic. Therefore, I believe so long as we aren't hit, we will be fine.

"I came as fast as I could. Anyway, any reason they'd be attacking you, Ieyasu-dono?" I shrugged.

"To give me a warm welcome?" I chuckled. God, my humour's becoming dry through the ages. "But nine? That's too much of an effort, don't you think so too, Basil?" My brows knit. Just as another ball came flying towards us, "Zero Point Breakthrough!" I froze it midflight and punched it back.

"That must've explained why they stick with the fire-works!"

Basil let his boomerang fly and sliced the incoming fireballs. "True! They really lacked creativity this time. Keep the carriage safe for me, please!"

"En."

I jumped from the carriage and propelled myself to the nearest attacker. It was a young kid... well, probably a bit older relative to my current age right now, but still clearly a student. I sidestepped just as he materialised a fireball and aimed it where I originally was. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. Then again, judging from the intensity of his gaze, I reckon he isn't exactly the talking type.

 _Haaaaah._ This is really... sad. Before I could even get to the academy, someone already wants me dead. No, probably not dead. These "men", students rather, whoever the mastermind sent was kinda poor, obviously sloppy. In any case, they're probably just here either to warn... or test me.

I swooped and moved behind the kid's back. Putting just the right amount of force, I hit a nerve on his nape, paralysing him for the meantime.

"Flame-"

 _WHOOSH!_

"-Arrow!"

 _BOOM!_

I looked behind, in time an arrow pierced another incoming fireball and blew it up in the distant. I turned where the arrow came from... Then, I couldn't help but freeze. Hair like the shape of tako, but... red? And... A flame tattoo on his right cheek? Hayato?!

* * *

Mob character A and B will be appearing every now and then, either for comic relief or to provide a 3rd person non-main character opinion. Unlike the first arc, this arc and so on will be written under the POV of Tsuna (unless stated otherwise). It's to... some sort of limit also the reader's knowledge to that of what Tsuna only knows. Gotta keep my cards close starting now. :))


End file.
